slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Floret
"Broken, fixing, falling, nothing." Floret is a rose bush that is constantly wilting, and thus almost always in a bad mood. They are also the host of a curse that can only be passed on and never cured. Appearance Floret has a figure shaped and cut to resemble a human body, although making them look around 12-16 from their shape and height. This figure appears as a wood carving, before being completely shrouded in half-dry leaves and large wilting dark purple roses, which have petals that appear messily "glued" on as opposed to being grown on normally. The only place where leaves and flowers do not cover them are around their eyes, which is covered with blood-covered butterflies instead, and along their neck are thorn-covered stems tied in a noose-like fashion. Ouch. Personality Floret is most often seen as a pessimistic researcher who is constantly picking up their own flower petals and gluing them on with dew or honey (as the petals are constantly falling off) or trying to bat away the butterflies near their face, never quite succeeding fully. Otherwise, they tend to act as if always in a depressing mood. Even so, they are very level-headed at most times and rather intelligent, if a bit rash otherwise. Backstory They brought up a blade. Walking to the forest. To kill the creature That would provide a handsome reward. So they found the creature. It was a wilting rose bush. The rose bush opened it's arms and happily braced the impact. The rose bush was sliced and the rose bush was dead. As the one who held the blade fell down in pain. Nature's wrath. They turned into wood. Then grew leaves. And roses. And wilted. And were more than a creature. A monster. Group Relations Messenger Respects their leader in their true form, and dislikes their use of masks to adapt to a new personality, as their true form is as level-headed as Floret. Emotion Floret likes teasing 'Otion by telling others how to cause certain mood swings. Floret is sometimes concerned for Otion though. Yanyuan Likes them as a villain. Likes them acting in the purpose they were made for. AKA, they do not get along. YanYan can scare away their butterflies though, so Floret tries to get on Yanyuan's good side. Sometimes. Other Relations Echo Insane flower duo. Squidy Have met in RP. Squidy appears to like them for how edgy they are. Vedis Floret thinks they're cool and surprisingly not phased by their insanity. Abilities Flower's Curse (Passive) If this character dies, the character who had killed them turns into Floret's form, becoming a wilted rose bush. They gain the powers listed below, but their old powers are a little weaker, they're gonna be attacked by those bloody butterflies, and you'll be a plant. Don't get me started on how painful it is. Botanokinesis Floret can control roots, trees, flowers, ect. at will. They can accelerate growth aswell, but can only use plants from the surrounding environment, and if there is none, they can only use vines. Lower Rot Inducement With their power above, they can cause normal plants to rot and wilt (not sentient plants like Echo or Rose). They can't rot flesh, only plant matter. My Swarm Omega When this happens, a large swarm of butterflies that appear to be crossed with mosquitoes, attack whomever Floret targets. They are shown to draw blood and attempt to gouge out eyes for consumption. Scary lil' bugs. Current Info Groups Youngest member of the Messenger Series, not including . Roleplays They Are Or Were In Non-updated. Kill/Deaths Probably has one of the lower/lowest kill counts for any of the edgier OCs on the Wikia. Deaths are unsure. Trivia * The butterflies on their eyes are parasites, usually drinking blood (nectar otherwise), but can be carnivorous parasitoids if they find any remaining tissue. (trying to make it as least creepy as possible; failing.) * They're short because of how many bush trimmings they've been through. Less mass also makes it easier to navigate, apparently. * Instead of photosynthesis, they have to feed off of negative energy, leading them to feel more tired in a happy mood, and mostly use their own negative energy, as they know it'd be horrible to make others feel bad, leading them to act either sad or stoic with a negative tone. * Because of how their curse works, they can't kill themselves as they'd simply pass the curse back to themself. They can be killed by non-living objects, but if they were killed via those non-living objects, the curse would target the closest sentient being aside them. * I wouldn't be surprised if this character is removed based on how edgy and horrifying it is. (And yes, I could make this article creepier, but I tried to make it less creepy than it is. Like excluding certain details.) ** If this page is fine and isn't deleted, I'll proceed with the rest of the Messenger Series. (I'm also not sure if this will be the creepiest one or not, really depends.) * Not everyone can have a happy ending. Gallery Floret.png|Floret is... Floret. They should be taller than this, but I don't feel like editing it. Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Non-Human